


VIDEO: Happy New Year!

by maanorchidee



Series: Talkative series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, YouTuber!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's day, and Blaine has a message for his subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIDEO: Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Just my/Blaine's message to you all. It got a bit sappy, but that's it.

_**January 1st 2016** _

_["Blaine-wave"] [looks giddy]_ _Hey guys, Warble On! It's me, Blaine, and this is my first vlog of 2016. The year has just started, but my ask box is already open for people who need to talk to me. Remember, you want to stay anon: give yourself a name and I'll tag it with that!_

_This is going to be a short one, guys. I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you. Yes, you!_ _[points to camera]_ _Gosh, I pointed, shouted and looked very serious. My brother must be proud of **me**. [laughs]_

_But what was I saying?_ **[off-screen] _You're proud of them!_** [laughs] _Yes, he is still here too._ **[comes on-screen] _And I'm not leaving, especially now that we're in our own apartment_. ** [playfully swats away] _I was busy with this vide-_ [black screen] [peeping sound]

[new cut] _He still has the tendency to interrupt my filming._ [smiles] [finger on his lips] _Don't tell him this, but I secretly love it._

_But yes, as I was saying: I'm proud of you._

_I'm proud of you for still being here! You survived another year!_

_And maybe you didn't struggle that much –or maybe you did?-, I am still proud of you. You don't need to have a reason. Someone can still be proud of you._ [smiles]

_You made it past another year and another day. Sure, the fight isn't over yet for some, and maybe it'll never be over: but you're here! Some are happy that they have reached this point and some of us are sad, because it was never meant to happen: but you're here! You might be having the time of your life right now, or you might be at your lowest: but you're here!_

_You're here, and I am so proud of you for being here with me! Life is a bumpy road of good things, but bad things. Kurt's high school teacher once told him: Life really has only one beginning and one end. The rest is just a whole lot of middle._

_At the end of the day you can just keep on fighting._ [raises a glass that he's been holding off-screen]

[looks serious] _Yet, this is also for the ones who didn't make it: willingly or unwillingly_ *gif of a burning candle appears*

[voice-over] _This candle is lit for everyone who didn't make it to 2016. We miss them. We wish they were with us for the next year, but we can only hold them in our hearts. The only thing we have left are the memories of their voices in our heads, but that doesn't make them go away._

_This light is for you. You'll never be forgotten._

[back to Blaine] _Oh okay, sorry for the sudden sadness._

_I just hope you're going to be happy in 2016. I hope you'll find the love you deserve in 2016, platonic or romantic, whatever swings your way. I hope you get that good grade you've been working for, or a diploma, or that job you've always wanted in 2016. I hope you'll finally publish that book, or make that world trip, or just stay at home if that is what you want in 2016. You don't need to accomplish something what others might call "spectacular" in 2016, when you can create your own version of spectacular._

_Is 2016 going to be perfect? Probably not._

_That doesn't mean there's no reason to make the best of it._ [raises glass again] **[hand appears, also raising a glass] [off-screen] _Yes, I'm still here._**

[leans in to kiss him on the cheek] [turns back to camera] _A toast to a new, hopefully good, and prideful 2016._ **[yells happily] _Happy new year!_ [arm around Blaine] **[also happy] _Happy new year!_

[glasses touch]


End file.
